


Dawn

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Billy wakes Dom up too early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

“Ueneryeurghhhh,” thought Dom as his peacefully dark abode was shattered by a sudden light on his face. “Bill...? What are you doing here?”

“Well good morning there. It’s a lovely day.”

“Bah; this is day?” he retorted sleepily as he looked at the clock.

“Yes, Dom. It’s called morning: the first or early part of the day, lasting from midnight to noon or from sunrise to noon.”

Dom cursed loudly but Billy didn’t flinch; he even went to shaking Dom’s limp shoulders. Dom just whacked him.

“Bugger off.” He hid under his pillow.

“Nope.”

Dom gasped sharply as the covers were yanked from him. Throwing his pillow at a grinning Billy as hard as he could (which wasn’t impressive due to his muscles still being 95% asleep) he stumbled into the bathroom.

Some minutes later, with Dom fully dressed and in the possession of a strong cup of coffee, the dawn found them in a park and Dom feeling much more cheerful now that he was awake. The sun was just peeking over the tops of the trees and the dew still clung to the grass around the swing-set area. Across the empty span of grass there swooped and sailed a flock of killdeers. They were all crying “kil-dee, kil-dee” by the book, but it sounded more like “biddidee, biddidee, biddidee.”

Billy sat down on a swing, apparently hypnotized by the song of the killdeers. Dom came up behind him and gave him a push. Billy didn’t protest so Dom kept pushing. Billy would go forward, kicking his legs out, and then zooming back again and Dom would feel Billy’s soft shirt under long fingers as he sent Billy flying again.

They continued like this for some time, like the kindergartners they were, until Billy became slightly nauseous. Dom stopped pushing and encouraged,

“Jump off, Billy!”

“Er, no, I’ll just wait for it to slow down...”

“Oh come on, don’t be afraid. I do it all the time and never hurt myself.”

Billy, being Billy, refused. “No, it’s too scary.”

“Ever done it?”

“No.”

“Well, try it. Do it just once. You might find it fun.”

Billy gave in under Dom’s puppy dog eyes, something he often would do and for no one else. “All right.” He went flying through the air most spectacularly, and landed in a heap on the grass less spectacularly.

Dom applauded. “Rock on, man!! That was great!”

Billy didn’t move.

Dom rushed over.

Billy whimpered softly.

“Jesus Christ, Bill, what happened?”

Billy attempted to get up, putting his weight on a shaky hand and then collapsing again. “I think... ow, my arm...”

“Oh God, oh God, I am so sorry! It’s all my fault, oh God I was so stupid-”

Billy collapsed into giggles.

Giggles.

“I’m so sorry Dom but your face- holy cow- oomph”

Dom barreled into Billy like a tractor. They wrestled, rolling over and over in the grass and not even noticing they were getting soaked. They wrestled long after they forgot why they were wrestling. Finally, they became out of breath and stopped, with Billy on top of Dom. Dom wasn’t going anywhere. But he didn’t want to because he had fallen under the spell of Billy Eyes.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, each too unsure what they should do next. The only sound was their heartbeats, thumping simultaneously so close together, and the lyrical song of the killdeers. Finally, Dom grabbed Billy’s head and brought him closer.

So they kissed. Billy, after the first few seconds of shock, ran his hands through Dom’s dew sprinkled hair while Dom’s hands roamed over Billy’s back, their tongues all the while wet and violent and hot and battling happily for dominance.

They came up for air some time later and Billy discovered for the first time the effects of Dom Eyes.

"You know," said Dom thoughtfully, "I'm glad you woke me up for this."

"I knew you would be. I know everything. Of course."

Dom laughed and marveled from up close at the perfection that is called Billy’s Filtrum for the millionth time since they'd met so long ago. "In fact I wouldn't mind having you there every morning to wake me up. For the rest of my life."

Billy's grin then was so cute it was heart stopping, but Dom's heart was already so full he didn't mind.

The Beginning


End file.
